A New Beginning to a New Summer
by Rusty Ghostman
Summary: After the events of Weirdmaggedon, Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls to spend their summer with their Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford, once again (this is my first story, and I had some help from 2 people from Facebook)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mabel-Dipper, we're almost there

Dipper- I can't wait to see everyone again

M-What do you think they've been doing without us

D-I guess we'll find out. Look, there's the sign! Welcome to Gravity Falls!

M-We're back Dipper! Waddles look! You get to see Grunckle Stan again!

Bus Driver-We're almost there kids... and pig. (I really hope those uncles of theirs don't threaten me again.)

M-Hurry, hurry! This bus ride is taking forever.

D-Ow! Mabel calm down. How much sugar did you eat?

M-A million dipfulls!

D-Oh boy.

Bus Driver-Alright kids this is your stop. Have a great summer.

M-Thanks Mr Bus Man!

Bus Driver-Steve, you can call me Steve.

D-See you later Steve. Thanks for the ride.

Bus Driver-No problem kid.

They get off and the bus leaves with everyone running to hug each other.

Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford- Kids!

D and M-Grunkle Stan!, Grunkle Ford!

GS-Do you know how much trouble you two cause me? I missed you guys.

GF-Dipper, Mabel, it's great to have you back.

D-Not that I'm not thrilled to see you and Stan but, where's everyone else?

GF-They're back at the Shack waiting for you two

GS-and they've been trying to not lose their minds with excitement all day.

M-Well let's go!

GS-Alright, alright.

The four walk back holding hands with Grunkle Stan having tears in his eyes and Grunkle Ford not being able to atop smiling.

Dipper and Mabel were missed.

As they look out the window, they see not much has changed.

The water tower was still standing, the town was quiet but not too quiet, and the town itself was just as they left it. One thing was off though, no one was walking around.

D-That's weird.

M-What's wrong bro bro?

D-no one is walking around.

GS-When I said everyone was at the shack, I wasn't joking. I really meant everyone.

Dipper and Mabel smiled and Dipper took out the note Wendy gave him at the end of the summer before.

GF-You still have that Dipper?

D-Yeah, I'm never getting rid of it.

M-It's true! Dipper takes it everywhere!

GS-Ha! Kids. We're almost there! Get ready to have your spines shattered.

D-There's no where I'd rather be.

M-I can't wait to see them.

Mabel grabs Dipper and shakes him.

M-Dipper! I'm going crazy! I'm so excited!

D-Chill out Mabel, we're almost there.

They turn the last corner and see the shack.

D and M-Wow!

D-The shack's had an upgrade.

M-that spot on the roof is still there too!

GF- Stan and I spruced the shack up a bit after our trip. We'll tell you all about it later on. Promise.

M-Let's go see. Come on Waddles!

Mabel puts her hand on the door and looks at Dipper.

He nods at her and she nods back.

They both grab the knob and turn it together.

The door opens and it's completely emerged in darkness.

M-Turn the light on Dipper.

Dipper turns the light on and the whole town is there.

Everyone-Surprise!

M-Candy! Grenda!

D-Wendy! Soos!

Soos-Dipper, dude! We missed you guys so much.

Wendy-Hey Dip! Hat trade!

D- Thanks Wendy.

Grenda-Mabel I missed you.

Candy-The trio is back again.

M-Hugs! I missed you guys too.

Pacifica-Dipper, you're back!

Pacifica runs and hugs Dipper.

D-Pacifica!?

M-You're happy to see us?

Pacifica hugs Mabel.

P-Well yeah. You saved the town. You saved me, twice. Then your Uncles and Wendy helped my family get a new house. We finally live like normal people now!

D-You're happy about that?

P-Well, it took some getting used to but I guess I was always meant to live this way. My parents were horrified, but they've accepted it, even if they only accepted it two months ago.

D-This will take some getting used to.

M-Yeah. You were always mean to us. Well, almost always.

P-I know and that's why I'll spend as long as it takes to make it up to you.

D-You know, I don't know why, but I believe you.

P-Thanks Dipper.

McGucket -Howdy finger lickin' Bangos. Dipper and Mabel.

M-Hey Mcgucket. How's the mansion life treating you.

D-Mabel?

M-Oh. Oops, sorry Pacifica. I didn't mean it like that.

P-It's ok. I know.

Mc-I have tons of room to conduct experiments and research and I even whipped up something that could give me my mind back.

M-Mcgucket, that's amazing!

D-I'd like to help you with that.

Mc-Thank you Dipper.

M-I made you a macaroni necklace. Here.

Mc-That's mighty kind of you Mabel.

M-Yay! You're welcome.

S-Hey dudes! I made enough victory nachos for eveyone!

Lady Susan -and I made pies!

GS-Did you make blueberry ones?

LS-I sure did. I made a lot of flavors.

W-Let's eat!

Melody -Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I brought cake!

S-Hey babe! Let me help you with that.

Mel-Oh Soos. Thanks sugar bear, you're so sweet.

D and M-Hi Melody!

Mel-Hey you two! I missed you both. Let's go eat.

Everyone gets there food and sits down together.

D-Hey Tad Strange!

Tad Strange - Hello Dipper. It's been a while. Tell Mabel I said hello ok?

D- Sure.

Dipper walks over to Mabel.

D-Mabel, Tad Strange said to tell you hello.

M- Cool. He's still here.

D- Haha yeah. Everyone just can't get enough of Gravity Falls and neither can I.

M- Count me in two. I don't know what I would do without this place of ultimate weirdness.

D- Home away from home.

Grunkle Ford taps his glass.

*tap, tap, tap*

GF-Hey everyone listen up.

Gid-Hey ya'll be quiet.

D-Giddeon? GIDDEON! Hey!

Gid-Oh, Dipper and Mabel. There ya'll are.

M-Hi Giddeon.

Gid-Hey Mabel. You still have Waddles I see. Here pig, have some corn.

GF-Em heh.

Gid-Oh, Ford. My apologies. Go on.

GF - Thank you. This is something I've been waiting a year to do. Everyone raise your glasses in a toast to Dipper and Mabel. A year ago today is when these two started there journey to save all of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel, you are heroes right along my brother, your uncle, Grunkle Stan. We love you all. To the Mystery Twins.

All - To the Mystery Twins.

GS -Oh, and one more thing. Dipper and Mabel Ford and I have gifts for you.

D-You didn't have to do that.

GF-We know

GS-but we did this anyways.

The uncles hand each one a gift.

Grunkle Stan gave one to Mabel.

Grunkle Ford gave one to Dipper.

W-Open it man.

D-Ok, ok.

Dipper and Mabel open their gifts.

M-Grunkle Stan, you made this sweater for me?

GS-Yeah. It took a few tries though. Making those is harder than it looks.

M-Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Grunkle Stan!

GS-You're welcome Mabel.

The two hugged laughing together.

D-It's... It's a journal!

GF-Your very own journal. There is still Gravity Falls weirdness to be explored. Between you and me, we've memorized all three of my journals. I think it's about time you had the chance to record in your own journal.

D-I don't know what to say except

Dipper runs and hugs Ford.

D-Thank you. I'll make you proud.

GF-You already have, but I get it.

W-Dipper that's so cool! You'll need a bigger team to take on the weirdness. A little help goes a long way.

D-Haha yeah. I will, and I think I know just who to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mabel, wake up Mabel." Dipper whispered, waking her sister up. "Huh? What's up Dipper?" Mabel answered.

"I made you breakfast."

"Aww bro bro, thank you. That's so sweet. Can you believe we've already been here a week?"

"Yeah, I know. Time sure does fly here huh?"

"Too true" Mabel said.

"Mabel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's going on in that head of yours?" Mabel said.

"Well, ever since Grunkle Ford gave me this journal it's been blank. Wendy gave me an idea the first day we came here. What would you say to expand our team?" Dipper asked.

"What about Mystery Twins?"

"We'll always be Mystery Twins Mabel. I just think that we could use more friends to help us discover more Gravity Falls weirdness."

"Like whom?" Mabel asked.

"Candy and Grenda would be good, and Wendy can even come with when we need extra help".

"Isn't the point of creating the team to get extra help already?" Mabel asked.

"Well, yes, no, technically speaking, oh you know what I mean." Dipper answered

"Yeah Dipper. I'm just messing with you", Mabel said," "Ahhh! This is so exciting!" She screamed. "How are we going to tell them?" She said with a big smile.

"Wait a minute Mabel. Do you have anyone you want to add to the team?" Dipper asked.

"Well, what about Pacifica and Gideon?" Mabel asked. "I know what they did but maybe, just maybe, they've both changed."

"Alright. You may be right. It may have just taken the reign of a psychotic triangle demon to change who they were."

"Mystery Six." Mabel said.

"Huh?" Dipper said, with a confused look on his face.

"Mystery Six. I just thought of the name?"

"Mystery Six. Yeah, I like that. So, how ARE we going to ask these four onto the team?" Dipper asked.

"Could we induct them?"

"Yeah." Dipper answered. "We'll send out invites to them all and tell them to meet us at McGucket's old dump. We'll tell them everything. We'll tell them of the responsibility. We'll warn them of the dangers they may face. We'll ask them to join us in our hunt of weirdness. We'll become a team if they all accept."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mabel said. "Let's get started. We should tell Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Melody, and Wendy we're doing this. I think they'll be supportive."

"Yeah. So do I. We're doing this?" Dipper asked.

"We're doing this." Mabel answered.

"Mystery Six!" They both shouted.

The twins then got up from the bed and ran downstairs to where they found Wendy and Soos there; Soos was sweeping up the trash from their return party, while Wendy was sitting at the cash register read a magazine, doing her usual eight hour break.

"Hey Wendy, have any of you guys seen the Stans?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I saw them, Mr. Pines went out to shoplift some lightbulbs and his brother should be in his secret lab underneath the shack." Soos said.

"Thanks Soos" Mabel said.

"No problem dudes." Soos replied.

With that the twins walked over to the snack machine and Dipper typed in the secret password, while Mabel kept watch making sure that nobody was watching them. Once Dipper finished entering the password, the snack machine opened up to the side and the two enter while closing the entrance behind them.

They soon arrived to their Great Uncle Ford's lab where they found him sitting at his desk while reading a book.

"Great Uncle Ford." Dipper said.

Ford looked up from his book to see the twins walking up to them.

"Oh hey Dipper and Mabel it seems you two have finish settling in. So Dipper are you ready to go exploring to fill up your journal?" Ford said.

"That's actually what we came down here for. We decided to expand our team." Dipper said.

"We're forming a mystery hunting team and calling ourselves the Mystery Six." Mabel said

"That's wonderful!" Ford exclaimed. " I'm proud of you two. So who else will make up this team?"

"Pacifica, Gideon, Candy, and Grenda."

Ford was a little puzzled. "Candy and Grenda I can understand but, Pacifica and Gideon?"

"I know but Gideon did help in the end and I really believe that Pacifica was the way she was because of her parents." Mabel said.

"I can see where you're coming from." Ford said. "Alright. This team of yours could work."

"Thanks Grunkle Ford." Both the twins exclaimed.

"I look forward to your first sighting."

"We'll show you as soon as we find something." Mabel said.

"We're going to make the invites and get our team together." Dipper said.

"I'll be here if you need anything."

"We'll be back for that, don't worry."

With that the twins entered the elevator and walked back out to the gift shop, closing the door to the vending machine behind them.

"Now for those invitations." Dipper said.

The twins headed back up to their room, closed the door, and got to work.

"Ok. What to put on these invitations... Glitter?" Mabel asked.

"Haha. Mabel, we have to figure out what to write first." Dipper said.

"Right, right."

"Hmm, let me think." Dipper said.

After about five minutes, Dipper comes up with something.

Gravity Falls needs to be explored

That can't be ignored

We want you on our team

It seems

We need your help

Will you

Meet in the forest where Bill was destroyed

Friday at 5pm

Dipper and Mabel

"So cool bro bro." Mabel said. "It still needs some glitter though."

"Go ahead Mabel. We have three days before the meeting."

Fifteen minutes later, Mabel finishes glittering the invitations.

"Alright Mabel, let's go downstairs and prepare ahead for the meeting, grab anything that can help us in our adventures" Dipper said.

And with that, the twins run downstairs and found Wendy and Soos. Soos was restocking the gift-shop, And Wendy was helping a customer at the register.

"Ok. That's $10.25." Wendy said.

"Here you go." The Customer said.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Restocking, restocking, I'm restocking the gift-shop." Soos said with a little jingle. " This creature is so life like."

"Hey Wendy have you seen Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Um, I don't know, Soos?" Wendy said.

"Yeah?" Soos said.

"Do you know where Stan went?"

"I think he went out to get some groceries." Soos answered.

"Thank you." Mabel said.

"No problem."

"Sure dudes."

Then Dipper and Mabel go around the shack finding whatever they can find.

After fifteen minutes, Grunkle Stan comes back and sees the kids packing up their stuff.

"Hey kids I made some burgers with Ford." Grunkle Stan said. "Do you two …want some?"

Grunkle Stan sees what Mabel is holding.

"What are you two doing?" Stan asked.

"It's not what it looks like." Dipper said.

"Really?," Stan says. "Because to me it looks like you're going mystery hunting again. Are you not thinking about the dangers? What will you do if you find another demon like Bill Cipher, huh? What will you do then, what will I do then, and Ford. I don't know what I would do without you kids."

A tear wells up in his eye and he lets it fall.

"Grunkle Stan... We're so sorry but,"

"We have to do this. We have to find what's out there. If there is something else dangerous, we want to know so we can protect Gravity Falls." Dipper said

"Please Grunkle Stan." Mabel pleaded.

Grunkle Stan hesitates for a moment.

"I'd better not regret this." Stan says.

"Regret what?" Dipper asked.

Grunkle Stan hugs dipper and Mabel, looks back at them and smiles with a saddened look on his face, and closes the door behind him.

Dipper and Mabel knew what Grunkle Stan meant.

Dipper and Mabel smiled and went to go hand out the invitations.

"I know what we're doing for the town, but I feel bad for Grunkle Stan." Mabel said. "He, Ford, and the rest of the town really care about us. Dipper, what will happen if Grunkle Stan is right?"

"We just have to hope that he's not, Mabel." Dipper said. "Still, I feel bad for him too. It's hard for him to let us do this."

"Ford took it well though." Mabel said.

"Yeah. He also hadn't been in this dimension for 30 years. He still hasn't been back for a full year yet and there are some things he'll just never be used to again, you know?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, point made. Look, there Gideon's house." Mabel pointed at.

"I think we should do a knock and run with these invitations." Dipper thought.

"Huh?" Mabel questioned.

"We'll place the invitation in front of the door, knock on the door, and run before they see us. Mystery Six has to start their mystery somewhere." Dipper explained.

"It's not really mystery but I get it." Mabel said.

Mabel places the invitation in front of the door, Dipper knocks, and they run.

They repeat that process with Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. Mabel saw Candy was in Grenda's house so they left the last two in the same place.

"Invitations 1000% complete." Mabel said in glee.

"Ok. What's next?" Dipper asked.

"Food?" Mabel thought.

"How about torches?"

"Tree stump seats?"

"And a bigger stump for the journal."

"We're so going to be ready." Mabel said.

"Or not, maybe. Let's go." Dipper said in a comedic manner.

Three weeks later...

"Alright Mabel. Are you ready?" Dipper said.

Mabel is checking their stuff. "Food, check. Stumps check. Journal stump, double check. Um..."

"Oh, the torches." Dipper said.

"Right." Mabel said. "The matches are in my drawer. I'll grab the torches and everything else is set up in the forest already."

"Seeing Bill again... It was weird but I didn't really look at him while we were setting up." Dipper said with chilled tone.

"Neither did I." Mabel replied.

"We'll actually have to look him dead in the face tonight. Are you ready for that?" Dipper asked.

"I don't think any of us are." Mabel replied. "We have an hour to get to the forest. Come on."

"Okay."

Dipper grabs the matches, Mabel grabs the torches and the twins head to the forest.

 **This has been Chapter 2, of course, I'd Like to thank my top writers in Facebook in helping me in making this, Chapter 3 will be out sometime, with the addition of the OCs of mine and the writers who helped in making this story, and I've learned my mistake in Chapter 1 and hopefully, I'm able to fix said mistake in this chapter, I hope you guys liked this, and I will be making more, hopefully.**


End file.
